


Service

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Trouble, Cold Weather, Fade to Black, First Kiss, M/M, No Sex, Pizza Delivery Boy Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Outside is an implausibly gorgeous young man, looking bemused rather than impatient despite the weather, with a lovely smile, toned arms, beautiful eyes. He’s dressed in jeans, boots and a white tee rendered partly translucent by the heavy rain.Leonard just blinks at him for a moment, vaguely aware of the giggling behind him redoubling, only snaps back to reality when the man reaches for the insulated bag at his side and pulls out two pizza boxes.Well, that explains what he’s doing there.(for day 7 of Trektober 2019, Wildcard)





	Service

Leonard ignores the doorbell the first time he hears it. He’s been told in no uncertain terms that he is not welcome out there with Jo and her friends, so he’s working in his study, reading up on some medical journals, sending a few emails he didn’t have time for during his shift. He’d love to relax with a drink, but he’s charged with the care of four teenaged girls and he can’t take the risk.

The doorbell rings again, though, and he figures that maybe the girls are caught up in listening to music or watching a movie or they’re halfway through doing makeup or something, so he ventures out. He’s careful not to intrude, knows they need their space, but when he gets to the door they all suddenly materialise, giggling, in the hallway.

“Answer it, dad,” Jo prompts, when he stares at them. They’re all made-up, looking pretty, and he’s uncomfortably aware of how old she’s getting, and the terrifying prospect of her dating, suddenly.

The bell rings again, and Leonard does open it this time, because no matter his own issues, that’s bordering on rude, now, and as he does he realises that it’s raining hard.

Outside is an implausibly gorgeous young man, looking bemused rather than impatient despite the weather, with a lovely smile, toned arms, beautiful eyes. He’s dressed in jeans, boots and a white tee rendered partly translucent by the heavy rain.

Leonard just blinks at him for a moment, vaguely aware of the giggling behind him redoubling, only snaps back to reality when the man reaches for the insulated bag at his side and pulls out two pizza boxes.

Well, that explains what he’s doing there.

“Not sure about your request. I’m the only one on tonight, so you’ll have to make do.” The man does have a fantastic smile, even when he’s talking nonsense.

“What?” Leonard asks, and earns himself a strange look before the receipt is held out to him.

Under special delivery instructions, it reads “Please send your cutest delivery driver”.

Leonard sighs. There’s yet more giggling. “Is it paid for?”

“Nope. Cash on delivery. Twenty-two fifty.”

Without breaking the strangely intense eye contact the two of them are sharing, Leonard reaches back, vaguely aware of movement, Jo approaching to hand him the money he’d given to her to buy the pizza.

“Hi,” she says to the man as she does, with a shy smile he returns with a friendly wink.

“Hi,” he says back, with a thankfully appropriate level of attention for a thirteen-year-old girl in front of her father. He hands her the pizzas, doesn’t watch as she retreats but spares a smile for the other girls before delving in his pockets to make change. His fingers linger a little too long in Leonard’s palm when he hands over the coins, and when he gets onto the bills Leonard hands him back a five for his trouble, receives a grateful thanks and a quirk of lips.

Leonard smiles back, hopes it’s friendly and apologetic all at once and then watches him go, sauntering back to his car with a wave over his shoulder, throwing the bag into the back seat before sliding into the front. Leonard closes the door, and the girls thunder away with their prizes, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Later, he’ll have a chat with Jo about objectification, but first, he needs a hot drink. It’s damn cold out there, enough that he risks putting his head around the door to the living room, where the girls are camped out on the couch amidst blankets and all sorts.

“You girls want cocoa?”

He received a surprisingly amicable chorus of affirmative responses and sets to work on a pot. And if he adds a splash of brandy to his, just for the tiniest hint of maturity, nobody needs to know. He delivers four mugs, a packet of marshmallows, the can of cream, mentally prepares himself for the state of the couch in the morning.

The rain’s still coming down hard, and from the kitchen window, he can see light, even though the streetlamps don’t normally reach that far. There’s someone out there, too, moving around, and Leonard frowns when he realises it’s the guy who delivered their pizza, illuminated by the headlights of his car. The hood’s up, and he’s just standing there in the rain, ineffectually running a hand through his hair, shirt soaked and clinging to every single line-

Damnit, he must be freezing. Leonard’s conscious of the girls, but he also knows he can’t just leave him out there, if he’s having trouble.

He hopes he doesn’t regret this.

Just letting Jo know that he’ll be a couple of minutes, he pulls a jacket on, grabs an umbrella and heads out.

“Car trouble?” he asks, when he’s close enough to be heard over the rain, waits for the rueful smile he earns in response before stepping in with the umbrella, holding it over the young man’s head even though he can’t really get much wetter.

“Yeah. I’ve had a few problems with it. You were my last delivery, so I’ll just sit and wait here for an hour or two until I can get a tow.”

“That’s insane, you’ll catch your death!”

That earns him a laugh. “Thanks, but I’ll be alright.”

“Sorry.” Leonard grimaces, sighs, holds out a hand. “I’m Leonard, by the way.”

“Jim. Nice to meet you. Thanks for-“ Jim gestures up to the umbrella, and he’s still smiling, and Leonard just can’t stand it.

“Look. Will you come in? At least stay warm and dry until you can have the tow truck pick you up.”

Jim looks at him for a few long moments. The rain’s still coming down hard around them. He’s shivering. Water drips from his hair. Leonard very studiously does not look at the cut of his abs beneath that translucent, clinging shirt.

“How about- I call them first. And we’ll decide, once we know how long I’ve got to wait.”

“Sounds fair. Come on, you must be freezing.”

Leonard lets them right into the kitchen, calls to Jo that he’s back and is soundly ignored, hands Jim a towel he receives gratefully, rubbing it through his hair. It’s bright in the kitchen, highlighting just how attractive he is and Leonard maybe looks a little, can’t help himself, is not generally that easily impressed but he’s only human, after all.

Jim stands awkwardly, clearly conscious he’s dripping onto the tiles. When Leonard hands him a mug of cocoa, he accepts it with a sort of grateful surprise, sipping it as he makes his call.

He’s gorgeous, but still a stranger, so Leonard doesn’t leave him unaccompanied, but his inability to immediately pack away clean laundry pays off; he has spare sweatpants and a T-shirt that he’s able to offer Jim while his soaked shirt and jeans go in the dryer.

It would be more worrying if Jim weren’t so clearly perturbed by the attention. Clearly he hadn’t expected any of this, and Leonard leaves him for just a moment while he changes, still on hold to his recovery company.

Jo looks at him funny when he asks for a moment with her, but she comes willingly enough. And then she looks at him like he’s mad when he explains that there will be a stranger in their home for the next hour or so.

Leonard doesn’t mention that Jim’s getting changed. That might be a little too exciting for all their teenaged hormones to handle. It’s almost too exciting for him. He takes a deep breath before walking back into the kitchen, but he’s entirely unprepared for the sight of Jim wearing Leonard’s clothes, sweatpants just a little loose, hanging low on his hips. He’s just pulling the shirt on over his head, couldn’t have timed it better if he’d planned it, oblivious to Leonard’s staring at the toned musculature of his back, the rippling of his abdominals.

Jesus. Leonard needs to get laid. He settles for pouring them both more cocoa, sadly without brandy. Their fingers touch as he hands it over, and Jim’s eyes meet his, wide and dark and interested.

“That’s not what this is,” Leonard says with far less conviction than he’d intended.

“Isn’t it?” Jim sets his mug down, steps into Leonard’s space to do the same to his, leans in to kiss him.

Leonard doesn’t stop him, maybe can’t, just sets his hands to Jim’s waist and welcomes him in, holds him close, is making so many poor decisions in that moment but Jim is gorgeous, solid and- “Jesus Christ, you’re freezing!”

“So warm me up.”

“Oh, I want to. I really, really-“ Leonard murmurs into his mouth, between kisses, but his hands are sliding beneath clean fabric to smooth over cold, damp skin and he just can’t let it stand. “Okay- stop.”

He’d been a little worried but even though Jim pouts, he does stop, suddenly looking unsure. They’re both breathing a little heavily. A couple of moments late, Leonard takes his hands off Jim.

“How long have you got to wait?”

“Forty minutes.”

“I didn’t do this to get in your pants. I just wanted to help.”

“And you did. And I’m grateful. Let me show you?”

“My daughter’s two rooms away.”

“We’ll be quiet. Or- we could go upstairs. Warm me up in your bed. You’re supposed to do it skin to skin, right?”

Oh, God. “You know you’re not obligated to do any of this.”

“I know. I want to. Really.”

And it might be crazy, but Leonard believes him. “Alright.”

“I don’t make a habit of this, you know.” Jim says, quietly, as they make their way up the stairs, vigilant for any sign of Jo and her friends. They all seem suitably distracted. Leonard’s pretty damn distracted himself, touching as much soft, warming skin as possible, pressing his lips against Jim’s throat, relishing the scratch of fingernails against his shoulders through his shirt.

“What?” he says in the end, guiding Jim increasingly vaguely in the direction of his bedroom.

“This isn’t- I don’t- God, you’re hot.” Jim’s marginally more coherent, laughing a little as they fall through the door, already unbuttoning Leonard’s shirt. “I mean I don’t usually hook up with the- hot dads of the people I deliver pizza to.”

“Probably get better tips if you did.”

“Mmm,” Jim agrees, in between laps of his tongue at Leonard’s bottom lip. He tastes like cocoa and rain. “But then I would have been fired. And I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Tell the truth, now-“ Leonard pauses to yank his borrowed shirt over Jim’s head, to groan softly at the sight of him. “Are you the cutest delivery driver working tonight?”

That earns him a coy smile, a slow untying of the drawstring of his sweatpants, slipping off over Jim’s hips. He’s wearing nothing underneath and he plasters his whole body against Leonard’s, wrapping arms around his neck, nibbling at his earlobe. “What do you think?”

“Shit, I meant to put your clothes in the dryer.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

Tracing his fingers down that glorious, defined chest, over the ridges of Jim’s stomach, down that pale trail of hair leading down from Jim’s navel, Leonard doesn’t mind too much either.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
